Conventionally, there is known a system described in the publication JP-A-11-149596 (Document 1) for example, as a place guidance system capable of automatically setting a destination on the basis of a past travel history.
According to the place guidance system, a destination greatest in use frequency is specified from a past travel history, to thereby set as a required time a required time highest in frequency to the destination. Because of automatically establishing a route to the destination, there is no need for inputting destinations one by one upon visiting the destination.
Meanwhile, the publication of JP-A-2002-340604 (Document 2) discloses a place guidance system arranged to associate destinations in a master-slave relationship so that a destination can be set based upon any of the master or the slave.
According to the place guidance system, AAA shopping center is associated with the stores thereof, including flower, shoe and fish stores, in a master-slave relationship so that the AAA shopping center can be set as a destination on the basis of name of the AAA shopping center or the name of a flower, shoe or fish store.
However, the place guidance system described in Document 1 is to merely store place name, time of a travel start and end point as a travel history of a position, without storing any of places visited by other means, such as walking, from the position. This accordingly involves a setback that automatic setting is unavailable with a visited place by other means.
Meanwhile, the place guidance system described in Document 2 is nothing more than to store one destination by previously associating it with a plurality of destinations just like in a master-slave relationship, making it impossible to automatically search for each of these destinations according to a use frequency thereof. Accordingly, there is a setback that setting is again needed for even a destination where it is a place to frequently visit.